


Family Time

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: The team isn't very good at doing things alone, even on their days off.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddie_Meraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Meraki/gifts).



            Sometimes the team actually gets some time off between jobs.  It’s nice to have a breather, to remember why they do what they do and why they love it so much.  It’s also nice not to be constantly threatened with being shot or arrested or something like that.

            They’ve got a few days off this time.  Eliot’s in the kitchen at the brew pub, working on a new recipe.  He’s got an idea for a dessert that he’s been dying to try out, but he hasn’t had the time until now.  As far as he knows, Nate and Sophie are out on some date that involves watching old movies.  Hardison’s playing a video game and Parker’s - actually, Eliot has no idea where Parker might be.  She still doesn’t share that much about her life with them.  

            He’s elbow deep in flour and sugar and eggs when he realizes someone is watching him.  He turns his head to find Parker just sitting on one of the counters and staring at him.  

            “Health code violation.”  Eliot says automatically, before his brain can ask how long she’s been there.  “Sit on a stool.”

            Parker pouts but does as she’s told.  “What’re you making?”

            “I’m trying some new flavors for baklava.”  Eliot answers.  “What are you doing?  I thought you were out.”

            “I was.”  Parker says simply, and Eliot knows that’s as much of an answer as he’s going to get.  “What’s baklava?”

            “A Greek dessert.”  Eliot says, slightly distracted as he measures out honey.  

            “Oh.”  Parker says.  She cuts herself out a square of baklava from the earlier batch Eliot made and bites into.  “ _Oh._  This is really good.”

            “What’s good?”  Hardison appears in the doorway.  “I smell something yummy.”

            “Baklava.”  Parker says.  “Try it.”

            Hardison does.  “This is amazing.”  He says, mid-bite.  “Damn.”

            Eliot puffs up a little at the praise.  He knows he’s a good cook, but it’s nice to hear it from his team.  

            There’s a noise from outside the kitchen, and Eliot looks up to see Nate and Sophie stepping inside.  With them comes a gust of wind and cold air.  

            “Close the door.”  Hardison says.  “It’s freezing out there.”

            “What happened to the movies?”  Eliot asks as Sophie and Nate come behind the bar and towards the kitchen.

            “There’s like a foot of snow out there.”  Sophie says.  “The roads are all closed.”

            “It took us half an hour to get downtown.  Then the theater was closed.”  Nate adds.  “So we’re back here.  And I don’t think any of us are going anywhere.”

            “That’s okay.  We have baklava.”  Parker says.

            “I’m making soup, too.”  Eliot adds.  “It’ll be done soon.”

            “Perfect.”  Sophie shivers.  “I could use something to warm me up.”

            Eliot ends up abandoning his plans for baklava.  He can do that another day.  He takes what he’s already made and brings it out to one of the big tables in the brew pub.  Parker helps him carry out bowls of his homemade corn chowder, and they all gather around and eat lunch.  It’s nice.  Although, Eliot realizes, they kinda suck at doing their own thing.  It always seems that they end up together on their days off.  

            But that’s okay.  Sophie is mid-story about the time she pretended to be a Supreme Court Justice, and all Eliot can think is how nice it is to actually have a family to sit around a table with and share stories.  Before the team, it’d been a long time since he’d done something like that.  

 


End file.
